


Loving Raphael Santiago

by Hawwkgirl



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Major Character Injury, Not Canon Compliant, Vampires, because of the 40s/50s man, but it's barely mentioned, but simon has MOVED ON™, but there is also tons of fluff, except it is up to ep 13, it's just not canon compliant after ep 12, past unrequited Simon/Clary, there is some angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6750130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawwkgirl/pseuds/Hawwkgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon <em> wanted </em> to help Clary, he knew Human Simon would have done anything to help Clary. But he wasn’t <em> Human </em> Simon. This was <em> Vampire </em> Simon, <em> Vampire </em> , like the people Clary was asking him to betray if it came down to it. And he wouldn’t do that. While Clary and Jocelyn were practically family to him, the truth was that the Vampires, that <em> Raphael </em> , were his real family now. Raphael may get annoyed with Simon and tell him to go take a walk quite often, but Raphael didn’t want Simon to really leave, at least Simon <em> hoped </em> Raphael didn’t really want him to leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“We need to get Camille.” Clary told Simon. “She has the Book of the White. The answer to waking up my mom, Simon.”

Simon _wanted_ to help Clary, he knew Human Simon would have done anything to help Clary. But he wasn’t _Human_ Simon. This was _Vampire_ Simon, _Vampire_ , like the people Clary was asking him to betray if it came down to it. And he wouldn’t do that. While Clary and Jocelyn were practically family to him, the truth was that the Vampires, that _Raphael_ , were his real family now. Raphael may get annoyed with Simon and tell him to go take a walk quite often, but Raphael didn’t want Simon to really leave, at least Simon _hoped_ Raphael didn’t really want him to leave.

“Simon?” Clary repeated, as Simon had zoned out completely. “Will you help us? Help _me_?”

“No.” Simon said quietly, his voice nothing more than a whisper.

Clary gave Simon a confused look, clearly thinking she heard him wrong. “What?”

Simon cleared his throat and repeated it louder. “ _No_. I can’t help you.. I won’t betray them.”

Simon had thought that he would regret saying it, but it came to his mouth so naturally, as if his mouth was there just to say those words.

“Simon, we’re your family-” Clary started, but Simon cut her off.

“No. You’re _not_ . We’re not the same.. No matter how hard we try to fight it, you and I are nothing alike. You are a Shadowhunter, part angel, I am a Vampire, part demon.” Simon told her, a strange confidence washing over him. “And I won’t betray my people, I won’t betray _Raphael_. Not even for you.”

Clary stared at Simon, not bothering to hide her shock or hurt, her mouth opening and closing but she was at a loss for words.

“I’m sorry.” Simon said finally. It wasn’t a lie, he was sorry for not being able to help Clary wake up her mom, but he wasn’t sorry for not betraying his _family_ for Clary.

“I’m sorry too.” Clary said quietly, her eyes downcast. “I didn’t realize what he meant to you.”

His eyes met Clary’s for just a second and he didn’t need to ask who _he_ was or what she meant, and he didn’t bother to lie to her.

“I forgive you,” Clary said in barely a whisper, staring into his eyes. “J-just… are you… does he make you happy?”

Simon gently pulled Clary into a hug, knowing that it will be a while, if ever, before he would hug her again.

Clary fell into the hug, burying her face in Simon’s shoulder, letting silent tears fall, holding on to Simon like the world was crumbling.

“More than anything in the world.” Simon whispered in her ear before he parted from her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look at me with my zero chill and ability to post the second chapter so quickly, like wow, i posted two chapters in less than an hour??? magic??? anyways, this chapter has much raphael and much saphael with only a slight of angst and only if you squint

“They’re coming here. The Shadowhunters.” Simon said, bursting into Raphael’s room without bothering to knock. 

Raphael didn’t bother to stand or even look at Simon from where he sat at his desk. 

“What do they want?” His tone was dull and unshowing of any emotion as it usually was.

“ _ Who _ .” Simon corrected, his voice shaking. “They want  _ her _ … Raphael they want  _ Camille _ .”

Raphael sprung to his feet, his face close to Simon’s in seconds, his fangs bared. “Are you stupid? She  _ killed  _ you! She won’t hesitate to manipulate you and your Nephilim friends to do her will.”

“I know-” Simon started but Raphael cut him off. 

“What do they have planned?” Raphael demanded, Simon had never seen Raphael so angry, he had expected Raphael to be mad but Raphael had  _ exploded _ with anger.

Simon stepped back from Raphael slightly. “I don’t know-”

“Are you here to distract me?” Raphael practically yelled, stepping towards Simon.

“ _ No _ !” Simon exclaimed, not giving Raphael a chance to cut him off again. “I don’t know because I didn’t stick around to find out! I’m not helping them. I’m here to help  _ you _ .”

Raphael stepped back, a look of shock on his face, the anger fading away into confusion. 

“What about your  _ crush _ ?” Raphael hissed, regaining his posture. 

Simon stared at Raphael, the older Vampire wasn’t wrong, he  _ did _ have a crush, but it wasn’t on Clary, not anymore. 

“ _ Idiota _ .” Simon muttered, smirking slightly at the word that was usually used by Raphael to describe Simon. “Don’t you realize? I’ve moved on. Clary was just a stupid childhood crush. I’ve found someone else.”

Raphael stared Simon, any composer he had was gone, he was staring at Simon with a look of confusion, his head tilted slightly. And for once he looked like a teenager, not an eighty-something year old Vampire. Simon felt himself falling even more in love with him.

Raphael opened his mouth to say something but Simon surged forward before any words could escape his mouth and kissed Raphael.

It was a quick and gently kiss, Simon felt Raphael tense slightly and he pulled back right away. 

Raphael had a dazed look on his face and Simon opened his mouth to apologize but before he could Raphael reached forward, pulling Simon towards him and pressing his lips against the fledgling’s.

Whatever reaction Simon was expecting from Raphael, it wasn’t this one, but he wasn’t about to argue.

The kiss was slow and careful and Raphael was clinging to Simon as if he was to let go Simon would disappear. Even when they finally parted Raphael still clung to Simon, looking up at him, eyes wide.

“Are you okay- was- was that okay?” Simon asked softly, brushing his fingers gently through Raphael’s hair, which was much softer than Simon had imagined.

Raphael nodded quickly, opening his mouth and closing it, as if trying to find the right words but he could find none.

A thought occurred to Simon, something which he had never thought before when he thought about kissing Raphael.

“Was this your first kiss?” Simon asked quietly, raising an amused eyebrow.

Raphael blushed, glancing down at his feet. “Was it bad?”

Simon shook his head, gently placing two fingers on Raphael’s chin, trying to get the other Vampire to look at him.

“ _ No _ .” Simon said, a little more forceful than he intended. “It was the most amazing kiss I’ve ever had. And it makes it even more special to me that it was your first.”

Simon was almost one hundred percent sure that this made Raphael blush harder- Simon didn’t know that Vampires could blush?

“But eighty something years and you’ve never kissed someone?” Simon teased, trying to lighten the mood.

“A boy who likes other boys wasn’t exactly  _ acceptable _ in my time.” Raphael muttered, casting his eyes downward again.

One look at Raphael’s face and Simon knew he was going back to those days in his mind, and Simon didn’t hesitate to surge forward and capture Raphael’s lips with his, desperately trying to distract Raphael from the past.

“What was that for?” Raphael asked once they’re lips parted, like Simon needed a reason to kiss him.

Simon ran his fingers through Raphael’s hair again, this time leaving them in the soft curls. “For  _ you _ . Because the past is in the past and I may have not been there with you back then but I want to be with you for the future.”

“Is this your way of asking to be my boyfriend?” Raphael asked, quirking an eyebrow and smirk on his lips.

There was the Raphael Simon knew so well, the smirking and teasing eighty-something year old Vampire clan leader.

“Maybe.” Simon said casually. “Is that your way of saying yes?”

“No.” Raphael replied just as casually. “But this is.”

And before Simon could react Raphael pulled him in for another kiss.

This kiss lasted much longer and was much more passionate, it almost made them forget about the Shadowhunters coming to get Camille from the DuMort.  _ Almost _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright so i'm debating writing a third chapter but idk if i will get around to it? i'm not feeling the best and shit so idk. I have an idea planned out for it but like, do you guys want a third chapter with a fight between the vampires and shadowhunters with more saphael?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright so i finished the fourth chapter i think so i'm posting the third. if that makes any sense.   
> enjoy this chapter because i've got angst on the way. =)

No one questioned it when Raphael and Simon emerged from Raphael’s room, both of them disheveled slightly from their makeout session, Raphael’s hair an unusual mess of curls. They didn’t say anything when they noticed their Clan leader and the fledgling holding hands either.

“We need to strengthen our defenses.” Raphael ordered to all the surrounded Vampires, which happened to be a majority of the Clan.

Now this made people question, murmurs rippled through the small crowd of Vampires.

Raphael seemed to notice and stepped forward slightly. “This needs to happen  _ now _ . The Nephilim are coming here, for  _ Camille _ .”

At the name of their previous leader the entire Clan went quiet, all eyes on Raphael.

Raphael glanced around his Clan. “We’ve drilled this before. Now get in positions, we won’t rest until we are a thousand percent sure Camille is secured.” 

Simon gently squeezed Raphael’s hand, trying to send him some comfort as he watched his Clan get ready for a battle no one wanted.

“I’m sorry.” Simon muttered once the rest of the Clan was gone.

Raphael glanced back at Simon with a slightly surprised look on his face. “It’s not your fault, Simon.”

Simon wasn’t used to Raphael using his first name, usually he just called him ‘fledgling’ or ‘idiota’ or just ‘Lewis’ and sometimes even ‘baby’. And while it wasn’t the first time Raphael had said his first name, it was the first time Raphael said it with emotion. 

Simon looked to the ground, not as convinced as Raphael was on this matter. 

“Hey,” Raphael said, his voice soft as he stepped towards Simon., gently cupping his cheek with one hand. “Cariño, this  _ isn’t _ your fault. On the contrary if it wasn’t for you the Nephilim could surprise us and get Camille.”

Simon knew the words were true, he knew Raphael meant what he was saying, but part of his brain told him not to believe it, and damn it was so convincing.

“ _ Simon _ ,” Raphael said, gently guiding Simon’s chin up so that his eyes met Raphael’s. “You chose the Vampires, you chose  _ me _ , over Clarissa and that… That means the world to me. You know that?”

Simon blushed, opening his mouth to say something but only stutters came out.

Raphael smiled, leaning forward to silence Simon’s stutters with a kiss.

“Looks like a found a way to shut you up.” Raphael said when they broke from the kiss. 

“Was that all that was? A way to shut me up?” Simon pouted. 

Raphael chuckled. “Of course not, Cariño.”

Simon couldn’t help but smile, he liked Raphael’s new nickname for him. “So will you do it again?”

Raphael looked like he was about to when there was a shout from downstairs and Raphael turned away from Simon, perking his ears like a cat to better hear what was going on.

Raphael glanced back at Simon with a worried look. “They’re here.”

“Wh-what should I do?” Simon asked, the feeling of dread washing over him as he thought about fighting his best friend since forever.

Raphael seemed to understand what Simon was feeling, he reached out, placing a hand on Simon’s shoulder. “You don’t have to do anything, if you don’t want.”

Simon gave Raphael a grateful look. “Can I come with you?”

“Of course.” Raphael replied, giving Simon a small smile and offering Simon his hand.

Simon took it, a small wave of confidence washing over him.

He had no idea how quickly that confidence would be gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok quick few questions for you guys;  
> are there any other parings you want me to explore in this fic?  
> alright i lied there's only that one question but seriously are there?  
> anyways, i'll post chapter four as soon as i get chapter five finished. hope you guys like this!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright i haven't quite finished chapter five but i realized i really needed to post another chapter. it's been almost two weeks shit i'm so sorry.

Clary was alone, standing surrounded by Vampires, a Seraph blade held low in one hand, her other hand held up in as a yield.

“I don’t want to fight.” She was saying as Simon and Raphael entered the room. “I just want to talk.”

She didn’t even look at Simon when he entered the room, as if he wasn’t there. It stung slightly, like salt in a wound he forgot he had.

“Raphael.” Clary said, turning to the Clan leader, her eyes flickering to Simon for a split second. “Simon.”

The way she said his name as if they were total strangers made him wish that she would just completely ignore his existence.

“Clarissa.” Raphael said, his voice still and dull as if he was addressing a wall.  

“I just want the Book of the White,” Clary started but Raphael cut her off.

“I have no idea what that is.” Raphael said, giving Clary a slightly nerve wracking glare.

Clary stared right back at Raphael. “It’s a book with the spell I need to wake my mother. Camille was the last one who had it… Raphael, please.”

Simon had to look away, Clary had her pleading face on, Simon was known to always give in to it.

“I don’t know about any spell book. I didn’t become Camille’s second in command by asking her about white spell books with the spell to wake someone from whatever your mother is plagued with.” Raphael said, clearly unaffected by Clary’s pleading looks.

Clary opened her mouth to say something but Raphael turned around, silencing her before she could speak.

“I won’t give you Camille. So I suggest you leave now while you are unharmed, _Shadowhunter_.” Raphael hissed, and a few Vampires that were surrounding Clary stepped closer to her, baring their fangs.

“Show her out.” Raphael ordered, glancing behind his shoulder back at the Vampires surrounding Clary.

Simon glanced behind him, watching as the other Vampires led Clary to the doorway, fangs bared, Simon thought he saw one with a sword- which wouldn’t be surprising really.

What _was_ surprising is that he could of sworn he heard Clary whisper something that sounded an awful lot like ‘I’m sorry’.

And then he was sure she did, he heard a female voice that he recognized was Isabelle’s shout ‘No!’ and he turned to find Isabelle and two Shadowhunters he’s never seen before surrounding none other than Camille, who looked like she had just thrown something and a smirk plastered in dark lipstick across her face and- _oh_. There was a knife, inches from Simon’s body and before he could think Raphael was in front of him, facing him and Simon barely had a second to realize what Raphael just did before he fell forward, Simon catching him in his arms, he could just see the dagger meant for him in Raphael’s shoulder.

Everything that happened after that was a complete blur to Simon, he couldn’t even try to explain what happened if someone paid him.

He stood in front of Magnus Bane’s apartment, a vague memory of a Vampire named ‘Liliah’ or something telling him to bring Raphael to the Warlock at once. Which of course he did. But now he was stuck with the problem that Magnus had no reason whatsoever to help Simon- _to save Raphael_. Or at least that’s what Simon thought as he hesitantly pressed the buzzer, ready to give his undead life to save Raphael’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you guys like it, or hate it, either one works tbh. I'm still looking for other pairings you guys want to see? Clizzy?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright guys this is a bit of a long one but i hope u like it! it starts out from magnus' pov   
> im going to the beach today & i haven't worked on the next chapter yet so i dont know when it will be up so im sorry if its a while before the next chapter (ill try to work on it some at the beach)  
> thanks for baring with me!!!

Magnus sat in his favorite armchair, a cup of hot tea in one hand, his other holding his favorite book, which he wasn’t really reading. He was staring at his phone, waiting desperately for a call from Alexander. 

He sighed, setting the book aside, he wanted nothing more than to hear Alexander’s voice, to know that his worst fear wasn’t true- to know that Alec didn’t regret kissing him. 

Sighing again he set down his cup of tea, leaning forward and grabbing his cell phone from the coffee table in front of him. He was about to dial Alec’s number when the buzzer to his apartment went off. He didn’t think twice before dropping his phone back on the coffee table and crossing the room to let the person, who he expected was Alexander, in. 

He turned away from the doorway, planning what dramatic thing he would do when Alec entered, but Alec never entered. 

Instead he felt something  _ dead _ cautiously step into his apartment and his brain went straight to Camille. He was the one who told Clary that Camille had the book of the White. Maybe they had screwed up and Camille was free now and she came to torture him or ruin his life again. 

But when he turned around his wasn’t met with the Devil in heels and killer lipstick but instead Clary’s Vampire friend, Simone or something like that, in his arms was-  _ oh my god _ . Magnus’ jaw dropped open in shock a quiet ‘what happened’ slipping out of his mouth.

“Camille.” Simone said, his voice low and it sounded like he was close to breaking down. “She escaped- they  _ helped  _ her- and- and she tried to- to kill- he- he saved me.”

Magnus was barely paying attention to what he was saying, his eyes were fixed on Raphael, who Simon held bridal style- and in any other situation Magus would be certain to tease Raphael about this but it was not the time for teasing.

“Put him on my couch.” Magnus ordered, examining the bit of the wound on Raphael’s shoulder that he could see from Simone’s arms. “Lie him on his stomach so I can see the wound- remove his shirt.”

Simone hesitated, glancing at Magnus who made his way out of the room.

“Where are you going?” He asked.

“I need a potion, I’ve got it stored away in a closet. I’ll be right back, just do as I told you.” Magnus replied, not bothering to wait for a response before he exited the room.

* * *

Simon wasn’t sure if that meant Magnus would help him. He certainly hoped it did, as he had no one else to turn to. He hadn’t expected Magnus to be so shocked and  _ worried _ about Raphael, he wondered if there was something more to being told to take Raphael to Magnus, more than Magnus just being the High Warlock of Brooklyn, he’d have to ask once Magnus saved Raphael.  _ If Magnus saves Raphael _ . His brain corrected.

He shook his head, trying to clear those thoughts as he made his way to the couch, carefully lying Raphael on the couch and then positioning him onto his stomach like Magnus told him to. He knew Raphael didn’t need to breathe but he still carefully tilted Raphael’s head so that he wasn’t lying flat on his face.

Simon stared at Raphael, he looked so peaceful despite the rather large wound on his shoulder. His hair was a mess of curls and Simon couldn’t help but reach forward and gently brush them out of Raphael’s face, letting his fingers linger in the curls. He felt his eyes start to water with his blood tears, he had finally gotten Raphael and it wasn’t even a full day before someone had fucked that up.

He wiped the tears, not wanting Magnus to see them when he returned, and then leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Raphael’s forehead. 

When he pulled back from Raphael’s forehead he found a pair of scissors on the coffee table atop a magazine, Simon wondered for a split second if Magnus did scrapbooking, a thought which he quickly pushed aside to grab the scissors and cut open Raphael’s t-shirt. He had a feeling Raphael would probably re-kill him for this but at least it was just a t-shirt and not a fancy suit. Once he was finished cutting it open he returning the scissors to the coffee table and carefully slid the shirt off of Raphael. 

He set the shirt aside and heard Magnus re-enter the room, stepping away from Raphael.

“Did you get the potion?” Simon asked, his voice shaking, he just barely was able to get the words out of his mouth. 

“No. I don’t.  _ But _ , I found something better.” Magnus said, holding up an old book.

“A  _ book _ ?” Simon was about to explode, Raphael was  _ dying _ and Magnus found a  _ book _ . 

Magnus held up a finger, his eyes begging Simon to wait. “It’s not just any book, Simone, it happens to be very old and it  _ will  _ be helpful to us.”

“It’s a  _ book _ , Magnus!” Simon yelled, glaring at Magnus. “It’s an old fucking  _ book _ ! What the hell is it gonna do? Make a campfire?”

“Just look at the book.” Magnus said, opening the book and holding it out to Simon. “ _ Look _ .”

Simon stared at Magnus, wanting to yell at him more but his better judgement told him otherwise. He took the book, looking to the first open page. 

“Is this…” Simon glanced at Magnus, his eyes wide. “Would it work?”

“Vampire blood has it’s healing properties.” Magnus said, taking the book back out of Simon’s hands.

Simon bit his lip, a little harsher than intended and tasting blood. “How will he be able to drink the blood? He’s unconscious? I mean- if you’re dead can you be unconscious? Is-is it safe?” 

“It’s safer than doing nothing, Simon!” Magnus snapped, slamming the book down on the coffee table. 

Simon was shocked by Magnus’ rage, this was the opposite of what he expected when he brought Raphael to the warlock. 

“Why do you care so much?” Simon didn’t realize what he said until he said it. It was such a dumb thing for him to say, he couldn’t believe he said it. “I’m sorry, that was stupid-I shouldn’t have-”

Magnus held up a hand, cutting off Simon. “He is my friend, Simon. I was there when he became a vampire- I was supposed to save him from death… I won’t let him die on me again.” 

“I-I had no idea… He… He never told me.” Simon muttered, casting his eyes downwards at his shoes, examining his shoelaces like they were actually interesting and not old and worn.

“I didn’t think he would.” Magnus said with an over dramatic sigh. “In our time together he spent most the time complaining and whining. Like an annoying younger brother. And he and Ragnor were always teaming up against me.”

Simon had no idea who ‘Ragnor’ was but he didn't really have the time for another of Magnus’ long and detailed stories. 

_ Raphael _ , that was why he was there. To save Raphael. 

“So what do I have to do? To-to- The-the blood- how-how-” Simon bit his lip to shut up his stammering. Hoping for Magnus to understand what he was asking because he was sure the words weren’t going to come out of his mouth. 

Magnus stared at Simon for a second, taking a deep breath. “Do you have an aversion to pain?”

“Do I-  _ what _ ?” Simon asked, watching as Magnus grabbed Simon’s wrist.

“Well magic is simpler anyways.” Magnus muttered to himself, snapping his fingers that sparked with blue magic. 

Simon felt a pinch and glanced at his forearm to see a small cut that had already started bleeding. “Ow?” 

Magnus rolled his eyes, snapping his fingers again, a cup appearing in his hand and he tilted Simon’s arm, letting the blood pour into the cup. 

Once the cup was half way filled Magnus snapped his fingers again, Simon’s cut healing as if it wasn’t even there. 

Simon stared dumbfoundedly at his arm, unable to form words as he watched Magnus stir the blood-  _ his  _ blood- with a popsicle stick. 

Simon glanced back to Raphael, needing to advert his eyes from the blood when a wave of nausea passed over him. But when his eyes landed on the paler than ever Raphael, the nausea only got worse, with an added mixture of panic and anxiety passing over him. 

Magnus placed a hand on Simon’s shoulder. “Do you need to step out? It’s okay if you do.”

Simon glanced at Magnus, avoiding his eyes. “I-But-I-”

“Raphael will understand. Besides, I don’t think he would want you to see… this.” Magnus eyes flickered to the glass of blood in his hand before looking back to Simon. “The guest bedroom is three doors down on the right.”

Simon glanced to the hallway that Magnus was pointing too. He took an unneeded deep breath before glancing back at Raphael.

“Are you sure… that he’ll be fine?” Simon asked, glancing to Magnus. 

“No.” Magnus said, glancing to Raphael. “But I’m sure he’ll fight to survive.” Magnus glanced back to Simon. “Because he has all the reason to.”

Simon frowned, unsure of what Magnus meant, but he decided to worry about it later. He glanced to Raphael one last time before heading down the hallway, following Magnus’ instructions to find the guest room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alright so this chapter gets kinda weird??? i kinda made up shit & went with it. i'm going to my aunts house & then ohio and i won't be home until monday the 13th. hopefully i will be able to write more chapters to post when i get back.   
> anyways just as a warning there is a bit of blood drinking, not graphic because i have no idea how to write blood drinking so yeah.

When Simon woke up he couldn’t remember where he was or why he was there. The overly plush bed smelt strongly of cologne and… Magnus.

Simon shot up, memories flooding back into his head. 

_ Raphael _ .

Simon threw back the covers, not even bothering to get changed out of his pajamas before rushing to Magnus’ couch. A small cry slipping from his lips when he found the couch empty and showing no sign of Raphael ever being there. 

Simon fell to his knees, burying his head into the couch, breathing in the faint smell of Raphael on the cushions, not bothering to hold back his sobs.

“Simon.” A soft distinct voice said from behind Simon. 

“ _ Raphael _ !” Simon jumped to his feet, not bothering to stop and think before tackling Raphael in a hug, burying his head in Raphael’s shoulder, taking deep, unneeded breaths.

“It’s alright. I’m okay, Cariño.” Raphael said softly, bringing a hand to Simon’s head to gently run his fingers through Simon’s dark hair. Simon could almost hear him thinking before Raphael added. “You saved me, Simon.”

“I was just returning the favor.” Simon said, unburying his face from Raphael’s shoulder to glance at the older Vampire, his  _ boyfriend _ . 

Raphael smiled slightly, leaning forward and capturing Simon’s lips with his. 

Simon felt himself grinning against Raphael’s lips, wrapping his arms gently around Raphael’s neck, deepening the kiss slightly.

Magnus cleared his throat from behind them. “I save your life and you don’t even tell me you got a boyfriend? I’m offended Santiago.”

Raphael quickly jerked away from Simon, turning bright red with blush, something which Simon didn’t know they could do.

“ _ Magnus _ .” Raphael said, his voice was high and squeaky, a look on his face matching one of a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. 

“And just how long has this been going on between you two?” Magnus asked with a raised eyebrow. “I need to know how much money Catarina owes me.”

“You bet with Cat on my  _ relationships _ ?” Raphael was outraged, stepping towards Magnus with his arms crossed. 

“ _ Relationship _ . A single one. To be specific the one between you and Simone.” Magnus corrected.

“ _ Simon _ . His name is  _ Simon _ , Glitter Queen.” Raphael said, glaring at Magnus with a look that was only a step away from laser eyes. 

Simon was starting to feel like Magnus and Raphael had completely forgotten that he was there.

Magnus crossed his arms to match Raphael. “I actually quite like that name. I am, infact, a Queen of glitter. I take pride to that name- and to add to that glitter note, the only condoms I own sparkle.”

Magnus turned around but still managed to dodge the book being thrown at him from Raphael with a exclamation of  _ ‘I hate you’ _ .

Magnus calmly picked up the book before tossing Raphael and Simon a friendly wave before returning to wherever he was before. 

“I’m going to kill him.” Raphael muttered once Magnus was well out of the room. “I can’t fucking believe him- he just- and then-  _ dios _ . He’s dead to me.”

Simon couldn’t help but laugh, Raphael was quite cute when he was angry at anyone who was not Simon- though to be honest, he was cute even when he  _ was _ angry at Simon.

“Wait-” Simon stopped laughing. “Was he serious about the condom thing?”

Raphael rolled his eyes. “I’ve got no idea and no want to find out.” 

“I-I wasn’t suggesting- I wasn’t suggesting that we should- y’know-  _ find out _ .” Simon stammered out, he was sure he was turning bright red. 

“Good- because I’m tired.” Raphael said, Simon noticed him swaying slightly and he sped over, catching Raphael in his arms. 

“My hero.” Raphael whispered before letting his eyes flicker shut as he fell asleep, but not before he could catch Simon mutter  _ ‘drama queen’ _ under his breath.

* * *

Simon must have been half asleep when Raphael woke up because he shot up, banging his head into the bed frame, when Raphael gently called his name.

“Shit.” Simon muttered, rubbing the back of his head. 

“Careful, baby.” Raphael said, his voice affectionate yet still somewhat teasing. 

Simon chose to ignore it, instead shifting to inspect Raphael. “How are you feeling?”

“Like someone stabbed me in the back.” Raphael replied, as if people got stabbed in the back all the time.

“I’m serious. You almost died on me, Raph.” Simon said, he was trying to sound tough but just the thought was causing tears to threaten to spill down his cheeks. “I just got you and I almost lost you.”

“Oh, Cariño,” Raphael said softly, reaching up to cup Simon’s cheek with a hand. “You’ve had me from the start.”

Simon blushed, unable to form any kind of response, which Raphael seemed to notice, he moved his hands to Simon’s shirt, yanking the fledgling closer to him so that he could press his lips against Simon’s.

After several minutes of kissing, Simon gently pushed Raphael back, leading the older Vampire to give Simon a confused look.

“You need to rest.” Simon explained. “We can kiss once you are better.’

“What if I don’t get better?” Raphael said, his eyes were on Simon’s lips and he obviously didn’t realize how what he said affected Simon, he was clearly just wanting to kiss Simon some more.

Simon shook his head. “Don’t say that. You’ll be fine. Magnus made sure of that.”

“You gave me your blood.” Raphael said slowly, his eyes flickering upwards to meet Simon’s. 

“Yeah,” Simon said with a shrug. “It’s no big deal. Anyone would’ve done it.”

Raphael sighed, shaking his head slightly. “No. Not anyone. Cariño, what you did, giving me your blood, it’s the most intimate thing Vampires can do.”

“What do you mean?” Simon asked, Magnus hadn’t told him any of this  _ before _ he took Simon’s blood- though nothing would’ve changed Simon’s mind on saving Raphael’s life. 

“Two Vampires sharing blood… it forms a bond. It’s like the Shadowhunter’s  _ Parabatai _ bond.” Raphael explained, staring up at Simon for any sign of discomfort with this idea. 

“But we haven’t completely shared blood? I mean I haven’t had any of yours- not that I’m asking- or suggesting-” A thought occurred to Simon. “What happens if we don’t complete the bond? If I don’t have your blood?”

Raphael shifted, obviously unsure how to explain it. “It can be painful, but it- the bond, dissolves over time. From what I’ve heard the more you’ve shared blood without completely the bond the less it will hurt when you don’t complete it. I wouldn’t know but I guess we can find out?”

Simon realized Raphael thought that he didn’t think Simon would want a bond with Raphael. Which was the opposite of what Simon wanted.

Instead of using words to explain to Raphael what he felt, he simply leaned towards Raphael, kissing the other Vampire passionately, hoping the message would get across, he gently bit Raphael’s bottom lip before pulling back from him. 

“I would be honored to be bonded to you, Raphael.” Simon said softly, his eyes sweeping over Raphael’s body. “But if you don’t want it. I can bare the pain.”

Raphael quickly shook his head. “I want it, Simon.”

Simon couldn’t help but smile, Raphael looked like a kid begging for a toy at the store, he couldn’t help but lean in and press another kiss to Raphael’s lips before speaking again. 

“How do I do this?” Simon asked. “Do I just… bite you?”

Raphael pushed himself up into a better sitting position on the bed, tilted his head to the side and pulling his t-shirt down to completely reveal his neck. “Yeah. Don’t worry, it won’t hurt me.”

Simon looked Raphael over one last time before leaning in, pressing his lips against Raphael’s neck, gently kissing the area before letting his fangs sink into Raphael’s flesh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave kudos & comments if you liked this chapter!! i would love to hear your reviews on where i went with this. also i'd like to thank @autisticraphael for reading over this chapter for me!   
> anyways, thank you for sticking with me! i've gotten over 2,000 views which is really great!!!   
> <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright y'all, here i am finally posting another chapter!!!! (okay to be fair it hasnt been that long go easy on me guys)  
> i'd also like to thank [@autisticraphael](autisticraphael.tumblr.com) for reading over the chapter for me!! thank you!!!!

Simon woke up in a panic, his shirt clung to his chest from it being drenched in sweat. A shout caught in his throat. 

“ _ Simon _ ,” Raphael quickly shot up, putting a hand on Simon’s shoulder, which Simon quickly squirmed away from the touch. 

“Simon?” Raphael repeated, more confused than before. “Cariño? What’s wrong?”

“I… I just… I can’t handle- n-not right now.” Simon muttered, curling into himself and tucking his head between his legs.  

Simon felt Raphael shifting away from him slightly to give him space. 

“It’s alright. Si, it’s okay.” Raphael said softly. “You don’t need to explain. Just know that I am here for you, Cariño. Whatever you need.”

“C-can you sing to me?” Simon blurted out, immediately regretting it and waiting for Raphael to say no. 

“What do you want me to sing?” Raphael asked.

Simon hesitated, he wasn’t expecting Raphael to agree. “S-something in Spanish? My mother used to sing to me whenever I had nightmares.”

“Of course, mi amor.” Raphael said softly before beginning a song. 

“ _ Cierras ya tus ojitos. _

_ Duermete sin temor. _

_ Sueсa con angelitos _

_ Parecidos a ti. _

_ Y te agarrare tu mano. _

_ Duermete sin temor. _

_ Cuando tu despiertes, _

_ Yo estare aqui. _

 

_ Da, da... Da, da... Da... Da, da... Da... _

_ Da, da... Da, da... Da, da... _

_ Da, da... Da, da... Da... Da, da... Da... _

_ Da, da... Da, da... Da, da... _

 

_ Y te agarrare tu mano. _

_ Dueremete sin temor. _

_ Cuando tu despiertes, _

_ Yo estare aqui. _ ..” 

By the time Raphael finished singing Simon’s breathing had returned to normal, his body cooling down and his mind not racing as fast. 

“Thank you.” Simon muttered, shifting out of his curled up position and inching closer to Raphael, glancing toward the other Vampire. 

Raphael smiled kindly. “Anything for you, Cariño.”

Simon blushed, smiling back at Raphael.

“I’m serious, we are connected,  _ bonded _ , now.” Raphael said, his tone was serious but still somewhat cautious, not wanting to push Simon on the rather new subject. Simon didn’t seem to be bothered by the subject so Raphael continued. “I would literally do anything for you, Simon. Even- even without the bond… I still would.”

Simon surged forward to capture Raphael in a kiss, not wanting to bother with trying to stammer through words. 

“Me too.” Simon managed out after they broke apart from the kiss, it wasn’t what he was trying to say, which aggravated him. “I-I mean, I-I would do the same. Fo you, obviously. I mean, it would be stupid for me to do anything for myself- well not  _ entirely _ stupid, but stupid enough- I mean, I’m not  _ vain _ , but I do do stuff for me because sometimes there are times where you  _ have _ to do stuff for yourself, but I-”

“ _ Simon _ ,” Raphael said, cutting him off, a small amused smile on his lips. “Simon, it’s alright, I understand what you mean.”

Simon was still babbling slightly, mostly just murmurs of nothingness, he managed an appreciative smile towards Raphael, almost a thanks for putting up with his babbling. He was finally completely silenced when Raphael leaned forward and pressed his lips against Simon’s. 

It was a quick chaste kiss, for the purpose of quieting Simon and getting the message through that Raphael really understood and cared. 

Raphael pulled back and Simon followed ever so slightly, wanting more of Raphael’s lips but he snapped out of the motion and beamed at Raphael instead. And Simon decided that being kissed was his favorite way of being silenced. 

Simon was still beaming at Raphael, who in return had a soft smile, something which looked unusual on Raphael in comparison to his scowls, a nice unusual though, and to Simon it was the most beautiful thing in the world. He wanted to compliment Raphael, say something at least mildly appealing to him, but when Simon opened his mouth all that came out was “I’m sorry about your shirt”, which was very far from what he was trying to say.

“What?” Raphael asked, raising an eyebrow and giving Simon a confused look. 

Simon decided to just forgo the conversation about Raphael’s shirt instead of trying to change the subject, he did think it would be nice to tell Raphael that he completely destroyed the shirt Raphael was wearing so that Magnus could get to the stab wound. 

“I cut your shirt- to save your life.” Simon explained, which seemed to only make Raphael more confused, though to be fair, what he said didn’t really make any sense.

“ _ What _ ?” Raphael repeated, his brows were furrowed in a clear confusion to how cutting a shirt would save his life.

Simon flapped his hands frustratedly, trying to will the right words to come to his mouth. “Magnus needed me to cut it- it being your shirt- so that he could get to your stab wound. So I had to cut it off- which I did. And that’s why I’m apologizing- because I cut off your shirt.”

“Oh,” Raphael said slowly, but with a surprising calm. “Okay.”

It was Simon’s turn to be confused. “Okay?  _ Okay _ ? You’re  _ not _ going to kill me because I ruined  _ another  _ piece of your clothing?”

Raphael shrugged. “It wasn’t mine anyways.”

“It-it wasn’t yours?” Simon asked, staring at Raphael ridiculously. Confused by this side of Raphael, a side which Simon rarely- if ever- saw. 

“You’re always ‘borrowing’ my clothes. I decided to return the favor.” Raphael replied with another shrug.

It took Simon a second to understand what Raphael meant. “It was  _ my _ shirt?”

Raphael seemed to hesitate- another very unusual thing for Raphael to do. “Well- yeah… um, I thought you wouldn’t mind? I-I should have asked… I didn’t think it would have any effect- I hadn’t known I would be getting stabbed- I really shouldn’t have asked- shit- I’m so sorry- why-why are you  _ smirking  _ at me?”

Simon hadn’t realized he was smirking and blushed slightly. “I-I just- it’s- I’m never on the receiving end of babbling. I’m usually the one babbling. It’s cute- to see it- to see  _ you  _ doing it. I mean, I didn’t even think you smiled not that long ago and here you are, doing something so  _ mundane _ as  _ babbling _ .”

“I was a mundane once.” Raphael reminded Simon, rolling his eyes slightly- a totally and completely normal Raphael thing to do, at least in Simon’s eyes.

“Yeah and how long ago was  _ that _ ?” Simon teased. 

“It was  _ only  _ roughly eighty years ago.” Raphael said in a matter of fact tone, as if eighty years was only a few years. Though, for a Vampire he  _ was  _ fairly young in age- but not as young as Simon.

“Yeah, well, I was one no less than a year ago.” Simon said, putting his hands on his hips and striking a victorious pose. 

Raphael wrapped his arms around Simon, gently pulling the younger Vampire closer to him. “Yes, that you are, a fledgling-  _ my _ fledgling.”

Something about Raphael calling Simon “his fledgling”, made Simon swell with pride, a large smile breaking across his face. 

Simon was quite content to be Raphael’s fledgling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys liked this!!! I'm having a bit of writers block for this fic & im still in ohio so i don't know when the next chapter will be up, hopefully I'll get some inspiration on the way back home.   
> until then, i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter & as always kudos & comments make my day!!!   
> <3


	8. Chapter 8

Magnus strode to the guest bedroom, careful to place a hand over his eyes before he flung the door open. “Are you decent?”

“ _ Magnus _ !” Raphael hissed, and Magnus heard the sound of something being chucked at him just in time for him to step out of the way. 

Magnus couldn’t tell if he was so angry because Magnus flung the door open on him and the fledgling Vampire or because he was accusing Raphael of something which he knew Raphael would not, or at least which he would not do this early in a relationship- unless of course the relationship had been going on for way longer than Magnus thought. At the almost sure sound of another item being tossed in Magnus’ direction he decided to wait to ask Raphael about how long his relationship has been going on. 

Magnus also decided it was most likely safe to remove his hand from over his eyes, as the likelihood of seeing anything in which he wouldn’t want to see was very rare. But just as he removed his hand he was pushed out of the room by Raphael. 

“Shh! Simon’s asleep. And you are not to wake him!” Raphael instructed, glaring at Magnus with a glare that, in all of Magnus’ honesty, should be trademarked to him. 

Magnus held up his hands in a surrender. “I won’t wake your boyfriend-  _ if _ -” Raphael glared harder, which Magnus thought  _ really  _ shouldn’t be physically possible. “-you answer my questions.” 

Raphael crossed his arms, his lip curled into a slight snarl. “ _ Fine _ . But you ask them in your living room.”

Magnus grinned, following Raphael to his own living room. “You are really in over your head for Si-”

“Shut it or I’ll shred your favorite couch pillows.” Raphael snarled, throwing Magnus another glare from over his shoulder. 

Magnus gasped over dramatically- one of his speciality moves. “You wouldn’t dare.”

Raphael bared his fangs ever so slightly, just enough for Magnus to know that he was, in fact, serious about shredding the pillows.

“Alright, I’ll let you go on this slide- at least until my pillows are safe.” Magnus said, eyeing Raphael’s fangs peeking out of his mouth. 

Neither of them spoke again until they reached the living room- and Magnus magicked away the pillows- at which Raphael rolled his eyes and called him a drama queen. But Magnus wasn’t about to lose his best pillows to a bad tempered Vampire.

“So how long have you two been dating?” Magnus asked as soon as they both were sitting down. 

“Cut right to the chase, don’t you.” Raphael grumbled, watching Magnus sip a cup of tea which he magicked to appear. “How long have we been here?”

Magnus glanced at the clock on the wall, setting down his cup of tea and threading his fingers together, another move to make him look more dramatic. “Well, you arrived two days ago.”

“About three days then.” Raphael said, his tone dull as if he was discussing business with Magnus, which worried Magnus slightly. He thought the Vampire should be a little more happy to be in a relationship with his fledgling. Or maybe it was just Magnus who couldn’t contain his happiness for relationships- particularly his current one with Alexander- while Raphael could keep his demeanor better than he. 

“Only three? How come?” Magnus asked, giving Raphael a quizzing look.

Raphael frowned. “I didn’t think he felt the same way until three days ago.” 

_ That _ Magnus could understand- until The Kiss, Magnus was unsure if he was misreading Alexander’s signs more and more. While it was clear Alec was gayer than a rainbow- at least to Magnus it was clear- he was unsure if Alexander had feelings for  _ him _ or if he was too hung up on the blonde one to develop feelings for Magnus. 

Magnus pushed his relationship drama out of his thoughts and took another sip of his tea, giving Raphael an expectant look, waiting for him to continue speaking. 

Raphael seemed to understand Magnus’ look and began speaking again. “He approached me about the Nephilims plans, the redhead one-”

“Clary.” Magnus corrected, which was ironic, as Raphael was always correcting him on names he messed up. 

Raphael rolled his eyes before continuing speaking. “-the  _ redhead _ one wanted to free Camille-”

Magnus froze, wondering why on earth Clary would want to  _ free  _ Camille, which was an absolutely  _ horrible _ idea in Magnus’ opinion.

Magnus also wondered why he hadn’t been consulted on this plan, maybe, for whatever reason, Alec was left out of this plan and it was all completely Clary being- quite frankly-  _ out of her mind _ and the blonde following along blindly. 

Magnus hadn’t realized Raphael had stopped speaking until he cleared his throat, staring at Magnus expectantly. 

“Sorry- I just can’t understand why on  _ earth _ Clary would want to do such a dangerous and  _ stupid _ thing.” Magnus said, not caring if it was extremely blunt, even for him. 

“Discuss that with your boyfriend later.” Raphael huffed, crossing his arms, a scowl on his lips. “Maybe convince him to  _ return _ her. Unless of course the Nephilim  _ lost _ her, which would be very far from surprising.”

Magnus sighed, he was in for a very overdue phone call to Alexander, and  _ if _ Camille was free… things would be very tricky. “I will, once you finish your story, I  _ do _ wish to know how on earth you and your oblivious fledgling  _ finally _ got together.”

Raphael made a semi scoff, one that sounded to Magnus just for Raphael to keep his heartless demeanor. “He told Clary that he wouldn’t help her and then came to me and told me that the Nephilim were coming to break Camille free and I didn’t believe that he was on our side, because I thought he was in love with Clary, but he said that he didn’t feel that way for Clary anymore and liked me. We kissed. And then the Nephilim came and Clary distracted us as three other Nephilim infiltrated the basement and got a hold of Camille. And then I got impaled with a knife.”

“And you got lucky it missed your heart,” Magnus added. “If it had I don’t think I would’ve been able to stop the poison that it was laced with.”

“Speaking of saving my life,” Raphael said, narrowing his eyes at Magnus, which of course made Magnus only wonder what the hell Raphael could find wrong with  _ saving his damn life _ . 

“You didn’t explain to Simon what happens when Vampires share their blood with other Vampires.” Raphael finished, managing to glare harder at Magnus- he  _ really _ should trademark that glare.

“It wasn’t exactly something I was thinking about, seeing as I was, y’know,  _ saving your fucking life _ .” Magnus said, maybe being a little too aggressive to claim as passive-aggressive. “Besides I doubt Simone would have changed his mind even if I told him. Plus I doubt he would have  _ let _ me explain it to him, when I brought up a book- for saving your life- instead of a potion like I said he looked like he was going to use the book to send me to my grave- at least until I explained to him what I had found.”

“You still should have said  _ something _ to him.” Raphael said with a scoff. 

“Yes, the next time you decide to come close to an actual death and not just being undead, I will prioritize that  _ your fledgling _ is completely happy with the situation before saving you.” Magnus grumbled, beginning to think it may have been easier to have gone with calling Alexander first, at least he would be speaking to  _ Alexander _ . 

Raphael opened his mouth to retort but was silenced by a quiet  _ ‘Raph?’ _ coming from behind where Magnus was sitting, Magnus turned his head slightly to find that he was correct that the noise came from Simon.

Raphael had already sped to Simon’s side before Magnus could even really blink, asking the fledgling what was wrong in a soft tone.

Magnus was- quite frankly- full out  _ shocked _ by the way Raphael was acting, he had  _ never _ seen Raphael so gentle and caring, the fledgling  _ really _ had an effect on Raphael- one Magnus decided was much like the one Alexander had on him. 

Magnus was almost completely sure he started tearing up slightly when he saw Raphael press a gentle kiss to Simon’s forehead, one full of a type of affection Magnus had  _ never _ seen Raphael have before. 

When Raphael glanced back at Magnus- a strange look upon his face- Magnus decided that he should really go give Alexander that call and leave the two Vampires to sort out whatever it was they needed to sort out. 

Magnus awkwardly stood up, trying not to disrupt the odd sight of Raphael being affectionate to Simon. He has had many adventures in his life but leaving his own living room to let Raphael talk to his boyfriend was one that he  _ never _ saw coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't posted a chapter in a while! I hope this chapter makes up for it somewhat. I'll try to get back to posting regularly now. Or something. Hope you guys liked this chapter. =)

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments fuel my fire <3


End file.
